Infirma Cosmos
by U. Harumi Cerisier
Summary: En medio del reencuentro de la familia SasuSakuSara aparece el extraño Akatsuki del Sharingan dispuesto a todo con tal de lograr sus objetivos, pero algo sale mal tras subestimar a la familia Uchiha. Sus planes no salen del todo bien, provocando así una enorme fisura en el universo ninja. Dos mundos totalmente distintos se encuentran. Canon hasta el 700 4 Mundo ninja, UA.
1. Chapter 1

**COSMOS enfermos**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** ** _Naruto_** **y sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

"El espíritu de reconstrucción surge del profundo instinto del ser humano como una protesta realista y como símbolo de su voluntad de vivir."  
―Alvar Aalto

 **...**

–Has fallado, Shin.

–Me disculpo rotundamente, padre.

–Es justificable. Después de todo, la niña estaba con el Hokage. Sin embargo ha aparecido ya nuestro pez gordo. Al parecer por fin ha salido de su escondite. Iremos por su esposa, los dos juntos. Es la mujer de cabello rosa con la cresta Uchiha en su espalda. ¿La recuerdas, verdad?

–Aquella mujer… ella es fuerte.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

–Sarada… ¿Mi niña, qué hiciste? –Sakura corría alrededor de la montaña. Necesitaba llegar a la torre cerca del acantilado a como diera lugar… Sabía que estaría segura con Naruto a su lado, sin embargo le pesaba la idea de que la pequeña se tuviese que encontrar con su padre. Sabía lo imprudente que podría ser ella y lo insensible que podría parecer su esposo, temía por los sentimientos de su hija.

Sakura se detuvo en seco al observar cómo dos sujetos aparecían frente a ella mediante el jutsu de espacio-tiempo.

–Es ella –señaló el hombre de los sharingan.

–Ven, ven con nosotros –añadió Shin.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó Sakura mirándolos con desconfianza. Aquellos sujetos poseían el doijutsu de los Uchiha y peor aún, uno de ellos portaba el abanico en su espalda y el otro una capa negra con nubes rojas. Una maltita capa de aquella vieja organización.

– ¿Tan rápido te has olvidado de mí? –respondió el mayor aproximándose a la Uchiha.

–No te acerques –dijo ella concentrando chakra en sus puños, observando con más detalle a los sujetos frente a ella. ¿Olvidado de él? ¿Acaso lo conocía? – ¡Te lo advierto!

–No puedes hacer nada contra padre –refutó Shin. –Él es muy poderoso.

– ¡No me importa qué tan poderoso sea, shannaro! ¡Yo soy Uchiha Sakura! –La pelirrosa estrelló su puño contra el suelo, destrozándolo. Debido al golpe, había provocado una avalancha en la montaña que se encontraba sobre ellos. Aprovechó la distracción para golpear a sus enemigos, quienes cayeron de un solo golpe. –Eso pasa cuando alguien se interpone entre mi bebé y yo – dijo la chica orgullosa observando a los dos Uchiha tendidos en el suelo. Dentro de poco, la montaña se derrumbaría dejándolos aplastados y sin posibilidades de salir.

Dio un salto hacia en frente y continuó con su camino, pero de un momento a otro este parecía no terminar. El estrecho sendero se alargaba a cada paso que daba, como si de un sueño abstracto se tratase. Parecía eterno. Ni siquiera variaba el paisaje, todo lucía igual centímetro a centímetro. Como un patrón infinito estúpidamente diseñado.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

–Eso fue fácil –mencionó Shin.

–No es tan lista como se rumora… no ha mejorado nada desde la última vez. –Añadió el Akatsuki cargando a Sakura en sus hombros como si de un costal de papas se tratase. –Cayó muy rápido en mi genjutsu.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora?

–Ir hasta Uchiha Sasuke. Prepárate, Shin. Esta vez probablemente tendremos que luchar en serio. Él y el Hokage se encuentran juntos… ellos son las personas que fueron capaces de sellar a tu madre.

El menor se acercó hasta el Akatsuki para tocarlo por el hombro. Acto seguido, los dos desaparecieron ayudados por la habilidad de Obito.

–Shin. Esto puede ser algo difícil… –explicó el mayor mientras se escondían en su dimensión espacial. –De ser necesario, necesitaré que hagas algún trasplante haciendo uso de tu habilidad especial. No quiero objeciones, ¿entendido?

–Todo vale la pena con tal de revivir a madre.

–Te explicaré, Shin. Este es el plan…

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

– ¡Solo dímelo! ¡¿Dónde demonios has estado todo este tiempo y qué has estado haciendo, papá?! –Preguntó la pequeña pelinegra muy alterada. Todas sus esperanzas de tener un emotivo encuentro con su padre se habían ido al carajo. Su madre le había dicho que él era un hombre de apariencia fría pero con un corazón enorme. Le había contado cuánto las amaba… Su mamá se la pasaba diciendo que su padre era un hombre admirable. Incluso las cartas que recibían de vez en cuando por parte de él eran una evidencia… pero al final solo eran tinta y papel. ¿Qué diablos habría que admirarle? Era una persona que incluso había olvidado el rostro de su propia hija, era aquel que las había abandonado, era aquel que ignoraba la pregunta que ella tanto se había estado haciendo sobre su verdadera madre…

–Eso es algo que no te concierne. –Su mirada fría no reflejaba sus sentimientos. Se sentía mal al ver a su pequeña en tal estado. Bien era cierto que no había estado con su familia por un largo tiempo, sin embargo el asunto no era como ella aseguraba. ¡Por supuesto que le importaban! ¡Claro que se preocupaba por ellas! Por eso estaba haciendo lo que hacía, por eso decidió sacrificar su felicidad junto a ellas, para que Sakura y sobre todo Sarada tuvieran un mejor futuro. Sobre todo después de _aquel_ incidente… Y jamás, jamás olvidaría el rostro de su niña. La última vez que la vio hacía ya seis años se aseguró de grabar su dulce carita con su Sharingan. Había crecido bastante, pero de no haberla reconocido la habría matado de inmediato.

–Bien, olvídalo. –La pequeña salió de la torre azotando la puerta, seguida por Naruto. Ya había llorado bastante, sin embargo se rehusaba a que su padre la viera llorar nuevamente. Además había perdido todas las ganas de verlo.

–No puedo creer que hagas esto. Toma, reconcíliate con Sarada, son de sabor consomé –alegó Choucho. Sin embargo Sasuke la ignoró por completo al sentir el débil chakra de su esposa, acompañada por aquella energía que él conocía muy bien.

–Sarada, créeme esta vez. Tu padre es un ninja admirable –argumentaba Naruto al ver a la pequeña llorar.

De la nada fue capaz de percibir el chakra de su amiga junto a otros dos bastante conocidos para él. ¿Cómo olvidarlos?

Un círculo se abrió en el cielo frente al Hokage. Trasladados por algún tipo de jutsu, aparecieron el Uchiha y el Akatsuki con la pelirrosa en brazos. Shin atacó con su cadena al Hokage, quien rápidamente formó un escudo con el chakra de Kurama, protegiendo a Sarada. Casi inmediatamente, Sasuke entró en acción, sin embargo se paralizó siendo incapaz de atacar al mirar a su esposa ahí, en peligro.

–Sakura… –susurró. –No de nuevo, no de nuevo…

– ¡Mamá! –Sarada había corrido hasta los agresores al observar a su madre en su poder. Naruto intentó impedirlo, sin embargo la niña era más rápida de lo que él creía y logró escapar de la seguridad de Kurama con mucha facilidad.

–Aquí viene la mocosa, padre. ¿Qué hacemos?

–Tómala, podría ser útil en el futuro. Trasládala de inmediato a la dimensión espacio-tiempo.

Shin obedeció. Corrió hacia Sarada con la intención de atacarla nuevamente con la cadena y justo cuando estaba por golpearla, una katana se lo impidió.

–No dejaré que las lastimes de nuevo. –Sentenció Sasuke con la voz gruesa. –Naruto, encárgate del otro y de Sakura, yo detendré a este. Protégelas…

–Entendido, Sasuke.

La pelinegra se quedó impresionada al escuchar las palabras de su padre. Él le había pedido al séptimo que las cuidara… él se había preocupado por ellas.

–Comencemos, Shin. –Ordenó el de las nubes rojas. Acto seguido, dio un salto dejando de luchar con Naruto para posicionarse en frente del Uchiha. En pocas palabras, habían cambiado de oponente.

–Déjala en paz –advirtió Sasuke mirando amenazadoramente a su contrincante.

–Es un sacrificio necesario. Sin embargo, dame tu rinnegan y yo te devuelvo a tu esposa.

– ¿Qué tiene ella que ver en esto? ¿Por qué nuevamente con Sakura? –Preguntó el moreno con voz inmutable.

–Ella y esa mocosa son tu punto débil. ¿Ya olvidaste lo que pasó hace seis años?

–Tsk. Déjalas. –Sentenció Sasuke mostrando un semblante amenazador, recordando aquel doloroso suceso. –Te daré lo que me pides… –dijo casi dejándose rendir. Aquello era demasiado bueno y sencillo para Shin Padre… –pero no les hagas daño. Suéltala. –Porque en efecto, su familia era su punto débil.

–Sasuke, Sasuke. No me es posible confiar en ti. Nunca hemos sido buenos amigos…

–Como prefieras, entonces. –Sasuke cerró sus ojos en un movimiento casi imperceptible. Al abrirlos, el Mangekyou Sharingan se apreciaba furioso en su ojo derecho, mientras que los tomoe hacían su aparición en en Rinnegan. – ¡Susanoo! –El cuerpo de Sasuke comenzó a cubrirse por un enorme chakra violeta, formando la estructura básica en forma de esqueleto óseo. – _Maldición… mi poder ocular aún no ha vuelto por completo._ –Pensó.

–Sasuke Uchiha… ¿Crees que yo no sé cómo evadir ese truco? –Los ojos del rostro del Akatsuki giraron mostrando el Mangekyou Sharingan a su estilo.

Sasuke intentaba atacar al sujeto utilizando los puños de chakra, aunque sin mucho éxito, pues Shin padre se dejaba atravesar por cada ataque al más puro estilo Obito.

– ¡Te dije que no me subestimaras, shannaro! –gritó Sakura golpeando con son su codo la espalda de su agresor, aplicando su monstruosa fuerza. El enemigo se cayó de rodillas doblado por el dolor. Aquella mujer lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido, había bajado la guardia respecto a ella porque se encontraba dentro de uno de sus genjutsus más poderosos. Él estaba seguro de que la Uchiha le había roto al menos unas cuatro costillas, y seguramente habría dañado también algún órgano importante.

Sakura Había despertado desde hacía un rato. Logró descubrir que se encontraba en un genjutsu de manera rápida y audaz. Sobra decir que era muy lista para ese tipo de cosas. Más aún si se trataba del sharingan, estaba adiestrada sobre todo en el genjutsu ocular. Sin embargo había decidido mantenerse "dormida" para averiguar sobre esos sujetos y al parecer funcionó. Logró descubrir todo el plan del tipo con sharingan por todo el cuerpo. En absoluto no tenían buenas intenciones, al parecer ese sujeto había sido algo así como el esposo humano de Kaguya, o al menos fue él con quien tuvo a sus dos descendientes y ahora estaba tratando de revivirla. –O eso era lo que se sobreentendía –El Uchiha misterioso llamado Shin, no era más que un clon del mayor, con estructura similar a la de los zetsus blancos y con el sharingan implantado con el afán de despertar el rinnegan, pero sin éxito. Era un alivio que esos sujetos no conocieran lo realmente importante para poder despertar el doujutsu del sabio de los seis caminos: La sangre del descendiente de Indra dentro del cuerpo del descendiente Ashura, o viceversa. Aunque aún había cosas que estaban turbias… como la charla que habían mantenido él y su esposo. ¿Hace seis años? ¿Qué había pasado hace seis años?

Para ellos, era necesario el doujutsu más poderoso para revivir a la Diosa, y el único que lo poseía era Sasuke. Por eso ahora ella estaba ahí, frente a su marido tratando de protegerlo, tratando de proteger al mundo una vez más.

– ¡Sakura, aléjate! No eres rival para…

–Tranquilo, Sasuke-kun. –Sakura giró su rostro hacia Sasuke mostrando una sonrisa cálida. –Usaré _esa_ técnica. He estado perfeccionándola por años, sería un desperdicio no utilizarla, ¿no lo crees? –añadió fingiendo seguridad en sus palabras. –No te preocupes por mí… solo por favor, cuida de Sarada… –Dijo con la voz casi quebrada y al borde del llanto. –Y tú cariño, ama a tu padre. Él, es un buen hombre. Sasuke-kun es el mejor padre del mundo. –Mencionó esto último mirando los anonadados ojos escarlata de su pequeña, en los cuales ya se apreciaban las tres aspas. Sakura sonrió orgullosa de su pequeña. Eso era una despedida, Sarada conocía perfectamente bien a su madre y casi podía adivinar la técnica que Sakura planeaba realizar. Aquella técnica prohibida desarrollada por Uzumaki Mito, redescubierta por Tsunade y perfeccionada por Sakura. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

– ¡Sakura, no lo hagas! –gritó Sasuke con evidente desesperación en su voz. – ¡No es necesario que te sacrifiques por algo así! Podemos detenerlo, encontraremos la manera para…

–Sasuke-kun se sacrificó para que Sarada y yo estuviésemos bien. Es mi turno de sacrificarme para que Sarada y Sasuke-kun estén bien. –Argumentó la pelirrosa mientras hacía sellos de mano, haciendo emanar de todo su cuerpo un brillante chakra color verdoso, liberando el sello Yin de su frente. Centímetro a centímetro de su piel se cubría por visibles marcas que mostraban símbolos extraños. Su cuerpo estaba fungiendo como un enorme pergamino donde la tinta era su chakra y la pluma era su vida.

– ¡Sakura-chan, detente! Aquel sujeto está ya muy débil, fácilmente podríamos llevarlo hasta Konoha…

La pelirrosa ignoraba todas las súplicas y advertencias de sus seres amados. Emplearía todo su chakra para sellar aquella amenaza. No permitiría que la vida de su hija peligrara. Sarada merecía un mundo de paz, un lugar donde ella pudiese crecer sin sufrir consecuencias de guerra. Era esa la razón por la que habían luchado en el pasado, para darle una nueva vida a la próxima generación. Así que no, cualquier peligro, por mínimo que fuese, debía ser detenido de inmediato. Luego de eso probablemente moriría, pero todo valía la pena por el bienestar de su familia, por el bienestar del mundo.

Sasuke corrió hasta su mujer, dispuesto a encerrarla en un genjutsu si era necesario. Tendría que detenerla a como diera lugar, no permitiría que Sakura se pusiese en peligro una vez más. No obstante y para sorpresa de todos, el Akatsuki que yacía tendido en el piso fue más rápido y tomó a Sakura por el tobillo. Sin vacilar, Sasuke tomó su katana con la intención de atravesar a aquel sujeto, pero el Akatsuki ni se inmutó en esquivar el ataque, simplemente se dejó traspasar.

– ¡Sasuke-kun, aléjate de mí! –gritó Sakura a punto de consumar el jutsu de sellado. – ¡Si no lo haces, quedarás atrapado en mi cuerpo y ambos moriremos!

Sasuke ni siquiera se preocupó por escuchar a su esposa.

– ¡Mamá, papá! –Sarada lloraba con desespero al ver a sus dos padres a punto de perder la vida, intentando inútilmente zafarse del abrazo de Naruto.

– ¡Sakura-chan, Sasuke Teme! ¡Maldición, detengan esta estupidez! _Kurama… hagamos algo, joder._

 _–_ _No podemos hacer mucho, mocoso. Si nos acercamos a ella estaremos en problemas._

– _No me importa, son mis amigos, son mi familia_. –Naruto tomó a Sarada de un brazo y la arrojó lejos de ahí, haciéndola caer en un montículo de hierba para después correr hacia su equipo siete.

– _Solo recuerda que el mocoso arrogante, la pequeña princesa, tu esposa y toda la aldea te esperan en casa._ –Añadió Kurama para después callar completamente.

Naruto se detuvo en seco tras escuchar esto último. Sin embargo su determinación siempre había sido más fuerte, él sabía que existía la manera de salvar a sus amigos sin la necesidad de poner a alguien en riesgo. Él estaba seguro de que lo lograría. Creía en él, creía en Sasuke y creía en Sakura. Creía en sus lazos, creía en las palabras de Obito y de Kakashi: _Aquel que rompe las reglas es escoria. Pero aquel que abandona a un compañero, es peor que escoria_ y ellos no solo eran sus compañeros, eran su familia, eran sus hermanos. Abandonarlos lo convertiría en algo mucho peor que la escoria de la escoria. Sin embargo…

Un reto de miradas se llevó a cabo durante escasos dos segundos. Rinnegan vs sharingan, y entonces ocurrió. Sasuke desapareció no sin antes tocar levemente el hombro de su esposa con la intención de detener su jutsu. Ella lo siguió hasta donde sea que hubiesen ido, interrumpiendo así la técnica prohibida.

– ¡Maldita sea, se ha ido con él! –Gruñó el Akatsuki con notable frustración, todavía tendido sobre el suelo. –Shin, retirémonos.

– ¿Qué hay de la niña? –Naruto se detuvo girando en dirección a Sarada.

–No es necesaria por ahora. Hemos fracasado…

– ¡Maldición, no se irán! ¿A dónde enviaste a Sakura-chan y a Sasuke? –Preguntó el rubio, enfadado, dejando salir a Kurama.

–No importa que te diga, no podrán volver. –Espetó Shin padre al tiempo que tosía sangre.

–Regrésalos, maldición. –Naruto avanzó dos pasos hacia el oponente. No podía hacerle nada hasta saber a dónde habían sido enviados sus amigos.

–Nos volveremos a ver, pequeña Uchiha –dijo el de nubes rojas ignorando al Hokage, para después desaparecer junto con Shin ayudados por una diminuta copia del juubi.

–Kuso… –Naruto corrió hacia el lugar donde los sujetos habían estado, lamentándose por no haber actuado antes. Enfurecido consigo mismo, clavando sus uñas en sus puños con toda su fuerza.

Sarada se derrumbó una vez que el akatsuki se marchó. Sus lágrimas no daban tregua a sus ojos nuevamente negros. Lloraba arrodillada en el piso abrazándose a sí misma, sin consuelo. Naruto caminó hasta ella, agachándose con el intento de contener su propia ira, colocando su mano derecha sobre el pequeño hombro de la Uchiha.

–Tus padres volverán, Sarada. Ellos son muy fuertes, seguramente encontrarán la manera… Además, estoy seguro de que Sakura-chan no logró concluir su técnica.

–No, Hokage-sama. Yo… me siento tan mal, he hecho preocupar a mamá, ella vino hasta aquí por mí. Ella estuvo a punto de morir por mí. Si yo no… si yo no hubiera escapado de casa ella estaría bien, papá estaría bien… ahora se han ido y no he podido agradecerles, no he podido decirles cuánto los amo a ambos, no he podido. –La niña hablaba entre sollozos hasta que se desmayó. Despertar el sharingan y luego evolucionarlo hasta el tercer nivel tan solo en unos minutos debía ser algo duro para una pequeña. El ojo que refleja los sentimientos, el intenso sentimiento de amar y perder. Naruto la tomó en sus brazos dispuesto a regresar a la aldea. Comentaría la situación con Shikamaru, probablemente tendrían que convocar a una reunión entre las cinco grandes naciones dependiendo de la opinión de su consejero…

– ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? –preguntó Choucho saliendo de la torre. –Escuché alboroto pero siempre me han parecido incómodas estas situaciones. ¿Por qué ella está inconsciente? ¿Su padre la ha dejado así? ¿Dónde está él? Ese hombre en verdad que da miedo. Es muy atractivo, pero da miedo. Pobre Sarada.

Naruto rio nervioso. Estaba a punto de olvidar que la hija de Chouji también estaba ahí…

–Te lo contaré más tarde. Ahora debemos llegar a la aldea.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

– ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy? –Sakura despertó en una habitación de un color empalagosamente rosa, exactamente en una cama pomposa cubierta con sábanas del mismo color.

Se levantó con pesadumbre sujetándose la cabeza, le dolía tanto que creía que le iba a explotar.

– ¿Cómo diablos llegué hasta aquí? –Se preguntó sentándose enel pequeño sillón frente a un gran espejo.

– ¡Sakura, baja a desayunar o llegarás tarde al colegio! –se escuchó que llamaban en la parte de abajo.

– ¿Sakura? –se dijo mirándose con detenimiento en el espejo. – ¿Mi nombre es Sakura? –alcanzó a ver una identificación sobre la mesita de noche y la tomó sin dudar.

 _Escuela Preparatoria Fujisawa_

 _Clase 3-3_

 _Haruno Sakura_

 _17 años_

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

– ¡Uchiha, despierte!

– ¿Qué? –respondió el moreno adormilado.

–Si tanto es su deseo de dormir, joven Uchiha, será mejor que vuelva a su casa y tome el curso de verano para reponer las clases de literatura a las que no se ha presentado.

– ¿De qué me está hablando, señora?

– ¿Señora? Le pido respeto hacia mi persona. Señorita Konoe para usted.

– ¿Qué diablos hago aquí? –preguntó el moreno poniéndose de pie, alterado tras no saber cómo había dado hasta ese lugar, peor aún, sin saber si quiera cuál era su nombre.

– ¿Ya lo olvidó? –Preguntó la anciana con sarcasmo –Joven Uchiha Sasuke, usted está tomando una hora de clase extra de literatura antes de que comiencen sus clases normales, todo con el propósito de que usted no festeje su cumpleaños dieciocho encerrado en un curso de verano. Así que ya déjese de hacer el gracioso y enfoque sus ojos en el libro. Me debería estar agradecido.

Sasuke bajó la mirada hacia la butaca en la que se encontraba sentado. No comprendía qué hacía ahí, no sabía qué era de su vida… ¿Qué diablos era la literatura? Tomó el libro entre sus manos y lo hojeó. En la portada alcanzó a leer _Escuela Preparatoria Fujisawa._

Sintió un dolor agudo en sus ojos y no pudo evitar bajar el rostro. Aquella era una sensación desagradable, pero lo era más el no saber quién o qué hacía en aquel lugar.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **¿Hola? Bueeeeno, supongo que varios ya han leído este capítulo... bien. La cosa es que lo releí y no me gustó para nada, así que ahora está editado, con el título cambiado y así. El capítulo dos está casi listo... (Sé que no tengo perdón, comenzar una historia y al día siguiente ponerla en pausa, pero la pausa ya terminó :3) entonces, no sé, espero que la idea sea de su agrado :3**

 **Me encantaría saber su opinión... de verdad. Agradecería musho musho sus comentarios, críticas y opiniones. Así que...**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **Y muchas gracias por leer C:**


	2. Quebrantable

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto**

.

…

.

 **QUEBRANTABLE**

 **"** **En el descuido de un segundo está contenida entera una catástrofe"**

 **–** **Antonio Muñoz Molina**

 **…**

– ¡Oh, querida, al fin bajas! –Una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años se había girado hacia las escaleras. Sus ojos verdes miraban a la chica pelirrosa con cariño. Su cabello rubio se movía con gracia debido al viento que se colaba por la gran ventana del comedor. Sentada en la silla principal, esperaba con ansias a que su pequeña niña se sentara a desayunar, como lo hacía todas las mañanas. –Toma asiento, Sakura. Te he preparado tu desayuno favorito, son panquecitos con miel.

La pelirrosa miraba a su alrededor confundida, aunque con tranquilidad. Todo le parecía bastante extraño, esa casa extravagantemente grande, el recibidor tan lujoso, los muebles que lucían carísimos, aparatos electrónicos que nunca en su vida había visto… lucía como si jamás hubiese estado ahí. Sin embargo algo se le hacía familiar en esa mujer, algo que le daba una linda sensación en el pecho.

– ¡Pero qué fachas! Sakura, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué sigues en pijama? ¿Acaso no piensas ir a la escuela? ¿Te sientes mal? –Mebuki se había levantado poniéndose en frente de su hija, observándola con atención.

– ¿Ir a la escuela? –preguntó la pelirrosa con duda en su mirada.

– ¿De verdad no quieres ir? Hija, no debes faltar, comprendo que estudiar la preparatoria es algo muy pesado, pero precisamente por eso es que no puedes perder clases… mucho menos si tus deseos son estudiar medicina.

– ¿Hija? –Sakura miraba aún más extrañada a la mujer que tenía en frente. ¿Qué era eso de "hija", estudiar medicina e ir a la escuela? Sin embargo, una extraña sensación se había formado en su estómago al escuchar aquella palabra.

–Hoy estás muy extraña, cariño. Será mejor que vayas a tu habitación y te pongas algo de ropa decente.

–Disculpa… –llamó la pelirrosa – ¿Yo tengo una hija?

– ¿Qué estás diciendo, cariño?

Sakura bajó la mirada, confundida.

–No lo sé, es… no lo entiendo.

–Sakura, ¿pasó algo? ¿Esto tiene que ver con tu padre? –la pelirrosa levantó su rostro al escuchar aquello.

– ¿Mi padre? ¿Entonces tú eres… mi madre? –Mebuki rió.

–Vaya, cariño. Hoy estás más anormal de lo usual. Ven, vamos a que te cambies –la rubia tomó la mano de su pequeña y la arrastró de vuelta a la enorme habitación cursi y empalagosa.

Ambas mujeres entraron a la recámara. Mebuki se fue directo al armario y Sakura se sentó en su amplia cama, confirmando que aquella mujer debía ser su mamá. Era frustrante no poder recordar… Dos minutos más tarde la mujer rubia trajo consigo un lindo vestido corto, por arriba de la rodilla color verde pistache, un delgado suéter color melón y unos zapatos semi altos del mismo color. Sakura la miraba dudosa, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Al final, se animó a hablar.

– ¿Eso es para mí? –preguntó la chica observando curiosa las prendas.

–Sakura, compré esto para ti hace meses y nunca lo has usado. Deja ya tus viejos jeans y comienza a vestirte como una chica. Usa zapatos altos, bonitos. Luce esas hermosas piernas, cariño. La primavera de tu juventud no durará por siempre…

Un cabello extravagantemente negro voló por sus recuerdos. Un traje verde de licra… un pulgar arriba. Sakura se tomó la cabeza entre ambas manos, tratando de atrapar aquel rostro, aquellos relucientes dientes mostrando una confiada sonrisa, pero esta ya se había ido.

–Mi niña, ¿te encuentras bien?

–Estoy bien… mam… mamá.

–Bueno, vístete ya o llegarás tarde. Subiré tu desayuno –la mujer salió de la habitación con paso presuroso, en dirección al comedor.

Sakura contemplaba el vestido que reposaba sobre su cama. Era bonito sin duda, pero le parecía un poco ostentoso. Se despojó del short y la delgada blusa que hacían de pijama y se puso el vestido de fina tela pistache. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en un extremo de la habitación, observándose. Se agradó. Sonrió al ver su imagen: una delgada aunque bien proporcionada jovencita de mediana estatura, cabello extravagantemente rosa, largo hasta la espalda baja. Tomó unos mechones entre sus dedos y los colocó detrás de su oído. Tomó una diadema color esmeralda y se la colocó de una forma sencilla. Sonrió, se gustaba. Era linda, al menos… era linda. Caminó entusiasta hasta su cama y recogió los zapatos color melón. Se montó en ellos y creció unos tres centímetros más. Tomó la identificación y su suéter antes de salir de su recámara, tambaleándose por el pequeño tacón de los zapatos y el bajar corriendo al comedor.

–Oye querida, te llevaré a la escuela. Te estás comportando muy extraño y casi no has hablado así que te llevaré al Colegio. Come rápido que tenemos poco tiempo, Sakura. –Mebuki parloteaba de espaldas a Sakura mientras servía un montón de cosas en una charola. – ¡Pero mira nada más! Así luces mucho más linda. No te vendría mal un poco de maquillaje, aunque al verte así me doy por bien servida. Poco a poco, cariño. –Añadió la mujer rubia tras girarse a la pelirrosa. –Come, anda, come bien. Bueno, lleva las cosas al auto, desayunarás en el camino. Ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo.

– ¿Auto? –Preguntó la pelirrosa siendo empujada por su madre hacia la salida.

–Bueno, sí… sobre eso. Al parecer tu coche aún no ha podido ser reparado por completo… creo que ayer se me pasó la mano, jeje. Súbete al mío, ese ya está arreglado. –Animó la rubia mientras abría la gran puerta principal.

Lo primero que Sakura vio fue la colorida fuente adornando el enorme jardín, reverdeciéndose con varios aspersores, flores de todos colores sobre el fresco césped. Aquel lugar parecía estar lleno de magia, pues la suave brisita de las regaderas chocaba con los rayos del sol formando pequeños arcoíris matutinos. Sakura estaba pasmada frente a la puerta de caoba, admirando el paisaje de su _propia_ casa.

–Esto es… –susurró maravillada la pelirrosa, sin poder creer lo que tenía frente a ella.

– ¡Sakura! Cielos, de verdad estás distraída hoy. Sube al auto ya. –Llamaba Mebuki mientras caminaba hacia la parte trasera de la casa, haciendo sonar sus tacones altos por el camino empedrado.

La pelirrosa siguió a la rubia intentando no quedarse atrás. Ambas rodearon la casa que al parecer, era aún más grande de lo que Sakura imaginaba. Al llegar hasta una de las paredes traseras, Sakura observó maravillada cómo una cortina de metal pintada del mismo color marfil de toda la casa, se levantaba frente a ellas, dejando ver un extraño aparato relativamente grande y de color negro lustroso, con ruedas cubiertas por una goma extraña y hueca en el interior, aparentemente de metal. La mujer se aproximó hasta un costado del automóvil y abrió la puerta del conductor.

– ¡Sube ya, querida! –Pidió Mebuki encendiendo el auto.

Sakura caminó por instinto hasta el otro extremo del coche, al parecer por ahí existía otra entrada. Sin embargo, no supo qué hacer, simplemente se quedó parada junto a la puerta sin mover un dedo, observando curiosa el enorme objeto ligeramente ruidoso. Mebuki, al notar la extraña actitud de su hija, se estiró a abrirle la puerta, mirándola con desconcierto. Unos segundos después, Sakura entró.

–Me parece que hoy estás mal en verdad. ¿Quieres que pase por ti al final de las clases? –Preguntó la madre mientras sacaba el auto de la cochera y posteriormente de la casa, encaminándose a la avenida.

–Sí –se apresuró a responder la pelirrosa. De no hacerlo, seguramente se perdería de regreso.

–Bien… si algo ocurre por favor llámame a mí o a tu padre. ¿Tienes tu teléfono móvil, verdad?

– ¿Mi qué?

–Querida… no puedo creer que hayas olvidado tu celular. Ten el mío, llama a casa si algo pasa o si te sientes mal –añadió Mebuki extendiéndole el aparato a su hija, quien lo recibió sin protestar, únicamente observando la cosa con curiosidad.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

– ¿Qué?

–Sobre el libro, Uchiha. Párrafo 12, página 678. ¿Qué es lo más relevante?

–Esto… –Sasuke comenzó a buscar en el jodido libro la sección que la profesora le pedía, sin éxito, logrando impacientar a la malhumorada mujer.

–¡No es posible! Llevamos quince minutos tratando de entender esta página y usted no se presta. Me estoy desgastando para nada…

–Nadie se lo pidió –susurró Sasuke con un gesto de disgusto en su rostro.

– ¡¿Qué nadie me lo pidió?! ¡Ja! ¿Sabe qué? ¡Estoy harta! Usted es una persona incorregible. Ciertamente me da lo mismo si aprueba mi clase o no.

–Mire, señora –reprochó Sasuke poniéndose de pie –no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que usted está diciendo. No sé qué mierda es eso de literatura y no entiendo una maldita palabra de este jodido libro. No sé qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí, no sé quién mierda soy, no que qué demonios es este lugar. Así que si no piensa ayudarme, mejor lárguese y déjeme pensar.

El rostro de la mujer se arrugó más tras escuchar las palabras del Uchiha. Para ella, era inconcebible que algún joven se dirigiera de ese modo a algún mayor, era una falta de respeto garrafal. Sin embargo, lo que quizá la impactaba en mayor parte, era la actitud tan prepotente que mostraba su alumno en ese momento. A pesar de sus dificultades y su inigualable terquedad, Sasuke siempre había sido un chico respetuoso con ella. Tal vez en esta ocasión lo estaba presionando de más… no daba suficiente importancia a las palabras recién dichas, Sasuke siempre se había caracterizado por decir cosas sin sentido en ocasiones o bien, frases a medias. Nunca había sido del tipo parlanchín.

–Bien, debido a su inflexibilidad para estudiar en este momento, pospondremos las clases hasta el día de mañana. Puede retirarse, joven Uchiha.

– ¿Y a dónde… se supone que debo ir? –Preguntó el chico mirando con desgano a la profesora.

–A su salón de clases, por supuesto. Después de todo faltan diez minutos para que sus lecciones comiencen –dijo la mujer para después salir del lugar.

– ¿Salón de clases? Salón de clases… salón de clases… qué mujer tan pesada. –Dijo Sasuke para sí, cerrando los ojos y descansando su barbilla sobre sus manos. Al abrir sus orbes nuevamente, observó una maleta que estaba justo bajo su mesa, así que la tomó, suponiendo que era suya. Entre las cosas, encontró varios cuadernos de notas y una cartilla. Esto último fue lo que más curiosidad le dio.

 _Escuela Preparatoria Fujisawa_

 _Clase 3-1_

 _Uchiha Sasuke_

 _17 años_

–Mierda… ¿Qué es esto? –Se preguntó rascándose su larga cabellera negra peinada despistadamente hacia atrás, observando la fotografía de aquella identificación. –Clase 3-1, Preparatoria Fujisawa… ¿De qué va esto?

– ¡Sasukeeee! –Alguien acababa de entrar corriendo, escandalosamente al salón del curso especial. – ¿Terminaste con la vieja arpía? Iruka-sensei me dejó salir antes, es el mejor. Si él me diera matemáticas en las clases normales seguramente entendería y no estaría perdiendo mi valioso tiempo de dormir... ¿Nee, Sasuke?

El Uchiha miraba anonadado al rubio de ojos azules frente a él. Una extraña sensación se había formado en su pecho, una emoción que se atrevía a acumular sentimientos en su garganta.

–Na… Naruto. –Pronunció el azabache apenas audible, con los ojos bien abiertos, como si el rostro del chico frente a él fuera la cosa más rara del mundo.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma…

Sasuke observaba al rubio con la misma expresión. Algo dentro de su cabeza ansiaba realizar una especial conexión, conexión que no lo alcanzaba. De pronto, sintió un agudo pinchazo en su sien que lo hizo llevar sus manos a dicha zona, apretándola con fuerza, tratando de mitigar el dolor. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio, golpeándolo sonoramente, soltando ligeros gemidos lamentosos.

– ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Eh, Sasuke! –Trataba de averiguar el rubio mientras acercaba su mano a la espalda de su amigo. – ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? Demonios… creo que no te voy a preguntar. –En un rápido movimiento, Naruto hizo levantar al Uchiha apoyando todo el peso de su amigo sobre su espalda, dispuesto a buscar a la enfermera escolar.

–Naruto… –Susurraba el Uchiha intentando apaciguar el dolor de su sien, o en su defecto, hacer alguna conexión en sus recuerdos.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke? ¿Duele mucho?

–Hn…

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

–Bien… llegamos. Éxito en tu día, querida. –Decía Mebuki con el auto estacionado frente a la entrada de la preparatoria. –Sakura… ya puedes bajar.

–Yo no quisiera… madre.

– ¿Madre? ¡Vaya! Jamás pensé que me llamarías así. No es momento de discutir eso, hija. Ve por todo. –Respondió Mebuki mientras se estiraba nuevamente para abrir la puerta del copiloto.

Sakura bajó del auto sin muchos ánimos, ¿qué clase de ánimos tendría alguien que no sabe ni quién es? Con mochila en mano, la pelirrosa comenzó a caminar con pasos cortos hacia el interior de la escuela. Su porte se podría describir como pasivo, sumiso, tierno. Andaba con la mirada gacha y con la mochila frente a sus piernas, observando descuidadamente los alrededores y a las personas que caminaban por allí. La mayoría eran chicos o chicas de su edad. Casi todos pasaban de ella, o ella era quien prefería no poner atención a las personas del lugar. Caminaba pensando en ella, en lo que era ella, en _quién era ella_. Por más que intentaba recordar, las imágenes no aparecían en su cabeza. El último dato que tenía era de esa misma mañana… no había nada más. Sakura cruzó la puerta del colegio antes de darse cuenta de que la mayoría de las miradas ahora estaban sobre ella, y mucha gente susurraba a sus espaldas, sin tener siquiera el recato de evitar verla.

 _"_ _¿No es ella Haruno-san?" "¿Qué le pasa ahora a esta tipa?" "Nunca se había visto tan linda Haruno-san" " ¿Haruno-san? Creí que era una chica nueva…" "Demonios, ¿su cabello en verdad es rosa?"_

Sakura levantó la mirada, un tanto cohibida. La primera imagen lúcida que apareció en su cabeza fue la identificación que descubrió sobre su tocador esa misma mañana. Sí, ella era "Haruno-san" Todo aquello comenzaba a confundirla. ¿Cómo era posible que sus compañeros supieran más sobre ella que ella misma? Pero esperen… Si la conocían, ¿por qué se extrañaban de su presencia? La pelirrosa maldecía cada cosa que veía. Su vida no tenía sentido alguno, no entendía ni medio carajo su ausencia de memoria, o su persona. Aquello comenzaba a cansarle sobremanera. Los murmullos no cesaban y las palabras empalmadas de todos sus "compañeros" le provocaban náuseas mentales. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo, dejando caer su mochila al suelo, intentando contener su molestia.

– ¡Ja! Ya saben cómo son las perras. Tratan de engañarte un día haciéndose las fieles y dóciles y al siguiente muestran los dientes… y el culo. –Se escuchó en algún rincón del pasillo.

– ¡A ver si aprendes a expresarte correctamente antes de hablar mal de una persona! ¡O al menos, díselo de frente, shannaro! –Gritó Sakura furiosa, detonando la ira que se había apoderado de ella.

–Ha.. Haruno-san está molesta. Yo que esa chica, mejor correría. –Se escuchó por otro lado.

Sin embargo, y contrario a lo que media escuela esperaba, Sakura tomó de nuevo su maletín del piso sin siquiera girarse a encarar a la chica que indirectamente la había insultado, dispuesta a seguir con su camino. Aunque a decir verdad, ella no sabía exactamente hacia dónde dirigirse. Continuó por el corredor, hasta dar con los baños de chicas. Agradecida, entró a un cubículo y husmeó apurada entre la maleta que le había dado su madre. Encontró el carnet que había visto anteriormente en su tocador y lo hojeó.

 _Escuela Preparatoria Fujisawa_

 _Clase 3-3_

 _Haruno Sakura_

 _17 años_

 _Este documento acredita a esta persona como estudiante reconocido de esta institución. Queda explícitamente obligado, mostrar esta identificación cada…_

La página expedía sus aparentes datos y confirmaba su pertenencia a dicha escuela. A un costado, aparecía la foto de la chica. En algunas páginas adelante, se encontraba un listado con materias y calificaciones de excelencia… pero nada útil.

–Maldición… esto no sirve. –Se dijo Sakura para después arrojar la cartilla por ahí. Sin embargo, al caer, una imagen salió del cuadernillo. Curiosa, la chica se acercó a levantar la fotografía. Un chico de piel nívea, cabellos infinitamente azabaches y de orbes ónix, mirando despreocupado hacia una ventana que se encontraba al fondo de la imagen.

Sakura sintió cómo algo galopaba fuertemente dentro de su pecho. Un mar de sensaciones inentendibles se arremolinaba en su garganta, sus ojos se humedecían y su cabeza intentaba hacer algún tipo de conexión desesperada. Sin embargo, la ilegible y lejana mirada escarlata paradójicamente característica de los ojos negros, fue abruptamente cortada por un excesivo dolor de cabeza, justo a la altura de la sien.

–Mier… –Sakura sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos, apretando la mandíbula tratando de no soltar algún alarido de dolor. Sin embargo, el malestar era tan intenso, que ella cayó de rodillas golpeándose con la puerta del cubículo.

–Disculpa… ¿te encuentras bien? –Alguien llamaba desde el exterior. – ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera?

–Sí… por favor, por favor. Yo…

– ¿Sakura, eres tú?

–Sí…

–Maldición, maldición… abre la puerta.

La pelirrosa estiró su mano hasta la cerradura, liberándola difícilmente. Al hacer esto, dejó caer todo su peso hacia en frente, desplomándose a los pies de la chica rubia que la miraba con horror.

–¡Dioses, Sakura! Que… quédate aquí. Yo iré… joder. No puedo dejarla así –La chica se había puesto de cuclillas para poder sostener a la pelirrosa de la cabeza, colocándola sobre su regazo. Sacó de su bolso su teléfono móvil, marcando con desesperación. – ¿Naruto? Necesito que vengas al baño de chicas que está en la planta baja… ven rápido es una urgencia. ¿Que qué? ¡Joder, es Sakura! Puedes dejar a tu amiguito solo por unos minutos, necesito que vengas ya. –Dicho esto, la rubia colgó el celular, intentando calmar a la chica que se retorcía de dolor sobre sus piernas. Tres minutos después, Naruto atravesó corriendo la puerta del baño de chicas.

–¡¿Qué le pasa a Sakura-chan?!

–No… no lo sé. Llegué y escuché que alguien se quejaba así que pregunté si estaba bien, luego me di cuenta de que era Sakura, abrió la puerta y se desplomó… Naruto puedes llevarla a la enfermería, ¿verdad?

–Sí... –Naruto se acercó hasta la chica, tomando a la pelirrosa en sus brazos, pensativo. Recordando que su amigo se había desvanecido de manera similar.

–Ino, debe haber algún tipo de enfermedad, a Sasuke le pasó lo mismo. Tal vez deberíamos hacer que nos revisaran también.

–¿Sasuke-kun?

–¿Podrías traer sus cosas?

–S… sí. –Ino se dirigió hasta el cubículo donde yacían la mochila y el cuadernillo de la pelirrosa. La rubia observó con ternura y picardía la foto que estaba junto a las cosas de Sakura. –Sabía que no lo habías olvidado del todo, Sakura. –Dijo sonriendo mientras cogía el resto de los objetos y se apresuraba a alcanzar a Naruto, quien ya estaba de camino al elevador para llevar a su amiga a la enfermería, junto a Sasuke.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

 **¡Hola! :c lo siento, siento la ausencia… en mi defensa diré que estuve mirando un montón de anime colegial para darle contexto a esta historia *se cubre con ambos brazos* bueno… tal vez algunos notarán que Saku y Sasu estaban en la Universidad con 18 años y en este capítulo se encuentran en la preparatoria con 17 años… cambios necesarios. No me maten :c**

 **¡Muchas gracias por agregar esta historia a favoritos o por darle follow!**

 **Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Me gustaría aclarar que, según mi creencia de Universos paralelos, existimos en distintas dimensiones, todas las personas. Es por eso que Naruto e Ino aparecen aquí :D (Por tal motivo, el fic se desarrollará también paralelamente en el mundo ninja :D)**

 **Respondiendo…**

 **Bad-Kitty-Kill** Que bueno que te haya gustado la idea :D espero no hacer el desarrollo muy lento, sin embargo creo que va al ritmo que corresponde… ¡Gracias por tu review :3! Espero poder seguir leyéndote.

 **Black Rouse :D** Hola. Que bueno en verdad que te agrade la idea. Yo amé leerte :3 muchas gracias. El capítulo estaba listo desde hace mucho, pero quería visualizar bien toda la historia, entonces… haha bueno, espero seguir leyéndote.

:c lo siento jeje… no tengo justificación, pero aquí el segundo cap… (después de mucho) el capítulo tres ya está en proceso, no tardaré mucho en subirlo :D

 **Cinlajy2** ¡Viva el SS, carajo :DD! Hahaha mis chicos se van a amar, eso es seguro :3

 **Yomii20** ¡Hola! Que gusto leerte también por acá xD yep, pues es que no me convencía haha espero que sí haya quedado mejor.

 **Nekatniss** Ya… casi tenemos reencuentro SS Y SSS… de hecho no es por spoilearte, pero está planeado para el próximo capítulo xD que bueno que te agradó la idea :3

 **Guest…** bueno, es que estaba viendo anime xD ya tenía el capítulo listo pero quería meterme bien en el contexto, entonces necesitaba mirar y mirar… al final terminé editando todo :3 pero ahora el desarrollo está claro :3 lo más difícil es empezar xD

 **Y a todos, de verdad. ¡Muchas gracias por leer C: !**


End file.
